


Who would've thought

by haaaysel



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haaaysel/pseuds/haaaysel
Summary: Jinwoo never thought the customer wearing pastel colored clothes would play such an important role in his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I dont even know what I wrote omg hahahahaha shinee's tell me what to do led me to this im sorry goodbye 
> 
> its not edited so there might be mistakes here and there but i'll fix that later 
> 
> i love this sHIP SO MUCH
> 
> ok so kinda made soft binnie evil here... kinda so dont get ur hopes up shitty fic ahead but happy reading!

Jinwoo was only seventeen years old when he met the love of his life. It wasn’t magical, it wasn’t enchanting, it wasnt fairy tale-like. It didnt make his heart skip a beat, it didnt take his breath away. It wasnt love at first sight. It wasnt like how they made it in movies or books. In fact, it was just like every other day when Jinwoo met him.

 

Seeing new faces every day and learning their names wasnt new when you work in a coffee shop. Some you see again, some you never see anymore. Some leave an impression, some leave with none. Some you can hold a small conversation with, some you can’t even look in the eyes.

 

The first time he met Kim Myungjun happened to be the worst day of his life. Jinwoo’s boyfriend, Minhyuk, who had been by his side for years, decided it was time to end things between them. Something about meeting someone new and shit— but whatever the reason was, he moved out, leaving Jinwoo all by himself in their shared apartment. Jinwoo never moved out, or rather, he couldn’t bring himself to. Although almost everything in the apartment reminded Jinwoo of Minhyuk, it was still home. His home.

 

It was an hour before midnight when Myungjun had stepped into the shop. He was cute, dressed in pastel colours that suit his bright smile. After making his order, Myungjun stepped away from the cashier and took his seat at the corner of the shop. He stared out the window, a hopeful smile on his face.

 

Myungjun was expecting someone that night. Jinwoo could tell by the way he kept glancing at the entrance. As closing hours were approaching, his smile was replaced by a frown. Whoever he was waiting for was not making an appearance. Shortly after, Myungjun left.

 

It felt strange for the first three months. Coming home to an empty apartment felt... empty. There was no Minhyuk to greet him, there was no Minhyuk to tell him about his day, there was no Minhyuk for Jinwoo to rant to, there was no Minhyuk to fill the silence, and there was no Minhyuk to fill the spaces of the apartment. For months, Jinwoo allowed himself to be bitter about his lost.

 

The day Jinwoo finally decided to carry on with his life, was the day he met Myungjun again, which was like, a year and a half later. It was only when he obtained Myungjun’s name for his order when Jinwoo realised who he was. Jinwoo was shocked at how much he changed physically. He lost a lot of weight, the dark circles under his eyes, his hair no longer brown but black and he wore clothes that were a bit too warm for the summer. Just like a year and a half ago, he took a seat at the very same corner of the shop, and stared out the window.

 

At some point of that night, their eyes met. Jinwoo was never good at reading people, but at that exact moment, he knew. He knew something had happened. Myungjun’s eyes portrayed sadness and hopelessness, as if he had given up on hope, given up on living, given up on himself. He flashed Jinwoo a smile, one that didnt reach his eyes, and he couldnt help but wonder what kind of shit life had threw at Myungjun. Jinwoo was taking out the trash when Myungjun took his leave. When Jinwoo came back, the seat that was occupied a few minutes earlier was vacant, and there on the table, sat an engagement ring.

 

It broke Jinwoo heart when realisation sank in. If breaking up with Minhyuk felt as if he was sinking in water, Myungjun was probably drowning. Although Myungjun was nothing but a stranger to him, but he didnt want him to. Jinwoo couldnt let him drown, so he waited. He waited for him to come back every single day.

 

No words could describe how relieved Jinwoo felt when Myungjun walked through the entrance after disappearing for a few months. The smile he gave was not entirely genuine, but it was enough for Jinwoo to believe he was alright. He'd be alright.

 

Myungjun was about to leave when Jinwoo handed him a small box, which held his engagement ring he left behind. Myungjun stared at it for a long time before his gaze shifted back to Jinwoo's. With a heavy sigh, he told Jinwoo he should've just threw it away. Before Jinwoo could protest, he further explained that the ring had lost its meaning, therefore he didn't need it anymore. They shared a moment of silence before Myungjun said there was somewhere he wanted to go and asked if Jinwoo wanted to join him. Jinwoo wasnt really thinking when he said yes.

 

They walked for thirty minutes before finding themselves standing in front of a house Jinwoo had never seen before. Jinwoo remained quiet as he watched Myungjun dug the box out of his pocket. What happened next, really shocked him. Myungjun threw the box— straight through the window, shattering it in process. Jinwoo whipped towards Myungjun as if he had just lost his mind, because no sane person would do this, especially at one in the morning.

 

Jinwoo heard a faint voice of someone swearing from the house, and a few seconds later, a figure wearing an oversized t-shirt that read MOON BIN, stormed out the front door, looking very pissed off. He tugged on Myungjun's arm, because if they wanted to live for another day, it was time to run for it. But Myungjun made no attempt to move and Jinwoo actually considered escaping without him, when he saw the satisfaction on Myungjun's face.

 

"What the fuck, Myungjun?!"

 

It took a while for Jinwoo to realise, that the male upon them, or Moon Bin, was Myungjun's supposed-to-be fiancé. He watched quietly as the pair argue back and forth.

 

"When you decided to call our engagement off, you said you wanted all your things back, right? I returned everything that belonged to you."

 

Moon Bin scoffed, "Yeah, not everything apparently."

 

"Sorry it took me so long to return this. To be honest, I stopped wearing it before you called it quits. I couldnt bring myself to discard it, but I couldnt stand the sight of it too, so I ditched it at a coffee shop."

 

If those words were meant for Jinwoo, he would've felt really sorry and guilty about it. But Moon Bin wasnt soft-hearted like he was, so if anything, he was enraged.

 

"But my friend who works there, kept it. He had it with him for months and today’s actually the first time I saw it in months. Truthfully, at first, I was a little annoyed but now I'm really glad he didnt threw it away."

 

Moon Bin rolled his eyes, but before he gets the chance to respond, Myungjun interjected, "Because it gave me an opportunity to throw it at your window. I was going to destroy your car too but I know how much you value it so I left it alone. You see, Moon Bin, you dont destroy the people you love, but that's exactly what you did. You destroyed me. It took me awhile to accept you didnt love me anymore, and within that period of time, I was a wreck, but you wouldnt know that, you wouldnt even care. All you cared about was Dongmin. But now that you got what you deserve, I hope things between you and Dongmin works out. If it does, dont be a dickhead and fall in love with someone else again."

 

By the time Myungjun was finished, Jinwoo was smiling like a proud boyfriend. Even though he wasnt his boyfriend. Whatever.

 

On the other side, Moon Bin was fuming, and on the brink of his anger, his hand came in contact with Myungjun's cheek. Myungjun stumbled backwards, shocked, placing a hand on the reddening skin.

 

Witnessing this, suddenly enraged, Jinwoo threw a really hard punch at Moon Bin without thinking thoroughly, and by the time he realised what he did, Moon Bin was already on the ground, passed out.

 

Jinwoo gaped at the unconscious male before he turned around to look at Myungjun. "I—"

 

Myungjun smiled at him before he put his arm over Jinwoo's shoulder, "Come on, let's go. Don't worry about him, he'll get up soon."

 

The walk back to the shop was quiet, both lost in their own thoughts. When they arrived, Jinwoo expected Myungjun to leave, but the latter offered to walk Jinwoo home.

 

It was almost three in the morning when Jinwoo plopped on the couch, while Myungjun leaned against the wall.

 

"I never got your name."

 

"Jinwoo. Park Jinwoo."

 

"Okay."

 

Silence.

 

"Jinwoo?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"Thank you."

 

Jinwoo looked up from the floor, "For what?"

 

Myungjun seemed embarrassed as he looked away, "For um, doing that— uh, standing up for me."

 

"I wasnt really thinking when I did it, but you're welcome."

 

Another silence.

 

"Do you live here alone?"

 

"I didnt used to, but I do now."

 

Myungjun looked at Jinwoo, as if waiting for him to continue. Jinwoo shrugged. "Boyfriend of four years found someone new. He moved out the day we broke up."

 

"You're gay?"

 

"I said boyfriend, didnt I?"

 

"Just making sure you're thinking this time."

 

Jinwoo snorted, Myungjun laughed, and wow, his laugh is beautiful. Its loud, but wow.

 

"Anyway, um, when was that?"

 

"Almost two years ago. The day we first met, if you remember."

 

Just like Jinwoo expected, Myungjun couldnt really remember, admitting he only took notice of him during their second meeting, but then later he added, "I don't really remember our first encounter, but it was probably one of the most important days of my life. If it wasnt for that day, I wouldnt have gotten the chance to accomplish what I did today."

 

"But he hurt you though."

 

"I wasnt expecting him to slap me like that, but then you came to my rescue, right? Imagine what could have gone down if you werent there."

 

Only the worst, Jinwoo thought. Myungjun sighed as moved away the wall and sat next to Jinwoo on the couch.

 

"Things werent like that, you know. Moon Bin and I, we werent like that. Moon Bin wasnt always like that. He was a sweet guy, really caring and all. He was perfect in every single way and I wouldnt have wanted to spend the rest of my life with anyone but him. We dated for like, two years before getting engaged. We had everything planned out, like where we would stay, how many kids and so on. Then suddenly, Dongmin came into picture and changed all that. Slowly, things between us went downhill. Moon Bin would never admit it, but I knew he didnt want it to happen too. He didnt want to fall for Dongmin. Gradually, the 'forever' we promised each other became a burden and eventually, it began suffocating us. Mostly him, because he was falling, but there wasnt anything he could do to stop himself.

 

The day of our first encounter at the coffee shop, was supposed to be our anniversary, but he didnt show up. It was our first date after so long as our schedule was packed, but he didnt turn up. That was when I knew we were falling apart, and there was nothing I could do to save our relationship. At first, we still kept each other in check. Then, one day he started screaming at me, saying I changed, but I changed because he changed, you know? He changed the most.

 

Days after that were filled with indifferent and painful words. Anyone could see the effort was dying out too. He stopped trying, as if he had accepted the fact that he had fallen in love with someone else who was not his fiancé. It hurt. During those times, I blamed myself. Maybe I had taken advantage of Moon Bin too many times, but thinking of him not being there, I couldnt handle that. Everything would fall apart, and that's exactly what happened. It took me too long to realise, that our relationship was like a knot. We couldnt untie it, no matter how hard we tried. Not matter how hard we wanted to. Especially when he was already hovering feelings for Dongmin.

 

Thats when I decided to ditch the ring. I meant it when I said I didnt need the ring anymore. The ring held a meaning, it held a promise. The ring was supposed to be a symbol of our love. So when Moon Bin fell out of love, the ring had lost its meaning. But it meant too much to me, so I couldnt bring myself to throw it away, and keeping it would only bring back memories, so I counted on you to get rid of it for me.

 

Our relationship had collapsed, only leaving dust. It was over way before we ended things, so when we broke up, I accepted it as it was. No questions, no protests, no hopes, no nothing. At the end of the day, there wasnt anyone I could blame. I couldnt blame Moon Bin, when he too, at one time, tried to fight for what was left of us. I couldnt blame Dongmin, who had been nothing but nice to me, who didnt even know he was in between Moon Bin and I."

 

The sad smile on Myungjun's face broke Jinwoo's heart. It was truly awful that Myungjun had to go through all that but Jinwoo couldnt help but wonder; could they have met if it wasnt for the given situation? Would it be cruel if Jinwoo was glad things went wrong between Moon Bin and Myungjun?

 

Jinwoo found that thought strange. He also found it strange how almost two years ago, Myungjun was just a regular customer at his work place, but at that moment, he was in Jinwoo's apartment and was fast asleep after pouring his heart's contents out. Jinwoo barely knew him, but throughout the hours they spent together that day, Jinwoo found him endearing most of the time. He often caught himself staring at the other in awe, adoring him. Its so weird, but he also felt the need to protect Myungjun. And speaking of that, why did he even punch Moon Bin anyway? It was very unlike him. In the past, Jinwoo did not use violence unless it involved someone or something he loved--

 

Oh.

 

Oh..

 

Oh...

 

It dawned on him a little too late, but what if, maybe all this while, Jinwoo had been in love with him. All the time he spent watching Myungjun from their first encounter, all the time he spent waiting for Myungjun to make his appearance after abandoning his ring. Maybe all this while, he had fallen in love with Myungjun without even realising it. He was in love, that was the only explanation for his strange behaviour he could come up with. He was in love, maybe thats why he could see his future with Myungjun. 

 

If Moon Bin fell for Dongmin against his will, then Jinwoo was definitely falling for Myungjun against his will too. It’s ridiculous and made no sense, how is it possible to fall in love with someone when you’ve only met a number of times? How is it possible to fall in love with someone you barely spoke to? But if people could fall in love in first sight, then his situation wasn’t illogical.

 

The next few months were torturous for Jinwoo. Myungjun, with his really bright smile and cheerful personality, his really adorable laugh, was literally destroying his life. In a good way, yeah. He found himself staring at Myungjun fondly way too many times, he found himself wanting to kiss Myungjun, and he found himself wanting to tell Myungjun he loves him. Given the fact that Myungjun had moved in last month did not make anything better. The urges kept growing and increasing. 

 

Myungjun was confusing. Sometimes, Jinwoo couldn’t tell if Myungjun was just being his affectionate self or not. He would cuddle up with Jinwoo whenever they watched a movie in their living room, or when they went to bed. Speaking of that, Myungjun never even slept in his own room, he always insisted on sleeping with Jinwoo. Sometimes, Myungjun would wrap his arms around Jinwoo’s waist when he was preparing breakfast or washing the dishes. Sometimes, Myungjun would grab his hand and intertwined their fingers. Myungjun had done this a few times in public too, especially when girls started staring at Jinwoo.

 

It was confusing but Jinwoo never made a comment about it, because despite being confused, he secretly liked it. 

 

It was Jinwoo’s birthday when Myungjun had kissed him. Jinwoo wasn’t really sure what to think, but he kissed back and they made out for quite a while before breaking apart for air. Confessions were exchanged that night, but it was only two days later when Jinwoo asked Myungjun out.

 

Fast forward to several years later, Myungjun and Jinwoo are getting ready for Moon Bin and Dongmin’s wedding. Somewhere within the years, they made up and decided to leave the past behind, though Jinwoo never apologised for punching Moon Bin in the face. 

 

“Do you think Sanha and Minhyuk will be there?” Jinwoo asks as he steps out of the washroom.

 

“Sanha is like, Dongmin’s best friend so obviously he’ll be there. I don’t know about Minhyuk though, but given that he’s Sanha’s boyfriend, he might be.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Myungjun has a teasing smile when he asks, “Why? Are you feeling nervous because you’re meeting Minhyuk?”

 

Jinwoo rolls his eyes, “Oh, shut up. I see him every Sunday. The only person who should be nervous right now, is you. You’re about to attend your ex-fiancé’s wedding.”

 

“Why should I be? I mean, yeah, talk about awkward, but I have you now, don’t I?” 

 

“Hey, Myungjun?”

 

“What?”

 

“The day Minhyuk broke up with me was supposed to be the worst day of my life, but it ended up being the best day of my life.”

 

“Yeah? Why’s that?” 

 

Jinwoo smiles, “It gave me the chance to meet you.”

 

“The day Moon Bin broke up with me was supposed to be the worst day of my life too, but it ended being the best day of my life.”

 

“Really?”

 

Myungjun grins, “Yeah, it gave me the chance to finally see Moon Bin wearing his oversized t-shirt that read MOON BIN. He never wore it when we were together.”

 

Jinwoo throws Myungjun a look of dissatisfaction before he sighs, “Sometimes I wonder why I even put up with you.”

 

Myungjun grins wider, “Because you love me.”

 

Jinwoo doesn’t hold back the grin breaking out as he admits, “Yeah, you’re right. I love you.”

 

“Don’t worry, I love you too.”


End file.
